


The Pleasantville Werewolf Is Dead

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Death, M/M, author is sorry for this, implied Tommy/Merton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: Lori is the one to find them. Their bodies stiff and cold to the touch.
Relationships: Lori Baxter & Tommy Dawkins & Merton Dingle, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	The Pleasantville Werewolf Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say about this, is... oops?
> 
> Not sure why this is the first piece Big Wolf on Campus fanfic that I write, but oh well... it wouldn't leave me alone until I had it written down, so here we are.
> 
> Also, I know it's short, but if ya want a part two, then let me know!
> 
> _also posted into my Big Wolf on Campus one-shots book over on Wattpad, https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing_

Lori is the one to find them. Their bodies stiff and cold to the touch.

Her two best friends have been dead for hours by the looks of it, as they lay lifeless in each other’s arms in the middle of the cemetery.

There’s a bullet wound in Tommy’s head, and he’s still in his wolf form.

Merton’s been mauled. His throat torn out and he’s soaked in his own blood.

The gun not far from her friends bodies can only be filled with silver bullets, and is no doubt the weapon used to kill Tommy.

But even in the darkness she recognizes the gun as the one that Merton had bought a couple weeks ago in a surge of blind terror in order to protect himself.

She doesn’t want to think about the possibility that Merton’s frantic and terrified calls to her held some truth after all. But the gun and the fur on Tommy’s hands caked in dried blood… the fur on Tommy’s face caked in dried blood… blood that can only belong to Merton….

She doesn’t want to believe it. She desperately wants to believe that her friends deaths are the cause of another creature, not that they had killed each other. But there’s no signs of any other creature or anything, just Tommy and Merton.

Maybe if she had believed Merton when he said that something was very wrong with Tommy, then her boys wouldn’t be dead, but here with her safe and sound… and _alive_. Maybe if she had….

It’s too late now though. Her best friends are dead, and there’s nothing she can do about it except blame herself for not believing a word Merton had told her.

She drops to her knees next to them, pulling their bodies to her chest and cries as she hugs the tightly. She’s not usually a crier, but her best friends are dead, that’s a very valid reason for her to be crying.

She cries out and screams for whatever higher power there may be to bring them back, but it’s no use. They’re dead, and there’s nothing that’ll ever be able to bring them back.

Tommy Dawkins and Merton Dingle are dead.

The Pleasantville Werewolf and his best friend - no, _lover_ \- are dead….


End file.
